Filter elements of this kind are known from prior art. Widespread application can be found having different designs with respect to construction, size and/or pressure level in filter apparatuses for the filtration of a wide variety of technical fluids, such as hydraulic fluids, cooling lubricants, fuels, lubricating oils and the like. Since the malfunction or even breakdown of such filter apparatuses can damage or destroy downstream systems, which damage or destruction can have an economic impact, the operational reliability of the relevant filter apparatuses is of great importance. Consistent efforts have been made by the industry to refine the components relevant to the filtration process with respect to increased functional reliability. As a result, these efforts have led to the development of improved, novel filter elements with performance that is improved as compared to previously used filter elements. However, when utilizing these advantages, one is still faced with the problem of the compatibility of such improved, new filter elements with existing filter apparatuses, which are designed for use with previously conventional filter elements. In other words, to use the corresponding, newly developed filter elements, replacement of the filter housing in conventional filter apparatuses is necessary. Given the widespread use of the filter apparatuses being considered with a mode of construction of the filter housing that is common for conventional filter elements, which must be replaced with a filter housing of a modified mode of construction, the operational advantages of the improved, new filter elements are scarcely of economic benefit.